Alphabets
by Madhumalati
Summary: 26 100 word drabbles for the 85 and 10K pairings. Z is for Zipper: a simple conversation. Hakkai is helpful, Gojyo is bewildered, and as always, less is said than should be.
1. Afterlife

**_Alphabets_**

A/N: this is similar to another story series of mine called 26 connections – 100 words for two characters with each letter of the alphabet. It will be far less timeline-oriented, however, because I've seen all of YYH and less than half of Saiyuki. Sigh. The 10K is present at times. And the title may change, because I don't like it much. Suggestions are welcome.

_**A is for Afterlife**_

They haven't met in so long, it's no surprise they don't quite know what they're missing. Lives come and go, over the centuries, flashes of birth, age, childhood, death, marriage, loneliness, searching, searching, something's lost, they know, but they can't _see _it, can't _find _it, not even in the deepest reaches of their mind; trapped in a desert of not-quite-found, of almosts, nearlys and maybes that never quite satisfy – parched for something they do not know they thirst for, adrift in a dry sea of possibilities unexplored and chance meetings that never occur.

And then, one day, there is rain.


	2. Book

_**B is for Book**_

A/N: inspired by a pic EoS sent me. My humble contribution to 10K almost-lime.

'Tenpou?'

'Hmmm?' Tenpou mumbled vaguely as he bit at Kenren's bared collarbone.

'There is a book digging into my ass,' Kenren gritted.

'Ah. So?'

Kenren requested him impolitely to get the hell off.

Reluctantly, Tenpou did; he was pleasantly surprised when Kenren merely flipped them over and straddled him, one hand clasping his, the other working at his pants as Tenpou leaned back, lab coat sliding off his shoulders. They were kissing furiously.

The book was now digging into Tenpou's ass, but he barely noticed.

Tenpou had greater natural resistance to these things; he'd been sleeping on books for years.


	3. Change

_**C is for Change**_

He was at it again.

Sanzo watched over his paper, moderately disgusted, as Gojyo sidled closer to Hakkai on the couch, and leaned against him inch by inch until he was draped over him, head against the armrest, snuggling shamelessly. Any moment now, Hakkai would _hmmm_ disapprovingly, put his book down and shift uncomfortably until Gojyo mov–

Blond eyebrows shot up. Instead of making Gojyo move, Hakkai tangled a hand in red hair, his other arm rested on Gojyo's chest, and he was smiling faintly before the book rose and hid his face again.

Sanzo huffed. Well, about time _something_ happened……


	4. Devious

_**D is for Devious**_

Hakkai is devious. He never quite says anything, making his point subtly and indirectly. He loves to manipulate Gojyo into things, relishes in confusing him at every possible moment, loves to play poker, because Gojyo's pouts are entertaining, enjoys keeping him off-balance, their game of parry-stroke-parry.

Gojyo, too, is devious. He lets Hakkai manipulate him, because it gives him so much pleasure; whines, wheedles and teases because it makes that pretty face come alive; banters, because that makes Hakkai's eyes dance; if it makes Hakkai smile, he doesn't mind losing poker games and pride forever.

Forever. Yeah. That sounds nice.


	5. Extreme

_**E is for Extreme**_

Hakkai knew that Gojyo had a……hyperactive libido. They had been together in some of the oddest places, when Gojyo decided that he was in "serious need of getting laid" – to the point where Sanzo, like an exasperated parent, had given them the Talk.

Still, making out on the computers in Gyuumaoh's former resurrection site _was_ a little extreme, even by their standards. Hakkai told Gojyo as much; Gojyo, leering, said it was a victory celebration.

Well, at least nobody else would come in _here_, Hakkai thought hazily, and then _didn't_ think, at least until everyone walked in to examine the evidence.


	6. Freeze

_**F is for Freeze**_

To Gojyo, Hakkai is ice. Cold, clear, without substance. Transparent emptiness – touch him, and his form is lost. Polite, colourless, pleasantly sterile. Nothing to give, wanting nothing. Every time Gojyo meets his eyes he, too, freezes, because all he sees is winter wasteland.

To Hakkai, Gojyo is hunger. Always _needing, _so much more than he seems to find, always that raw look, pained and starved. Raw and wanting and directed at _him_; that aching void terrifies him, he is pinned, trapped, helpless. Nothing extinguishes that hunger, and nothing thaws his fear; like prey, he freezes, and the storm passes again.

A/N: six reviews! Wow. Thanks!


	7. Greeting

_**G is for Greeting**_

'Ah, you're up here again,' Tenpou said affably.

Kenren's eyebrow rose. This marshal had a reputation for eccentricity, but letting his newest general skip a meeting to sleep in a tree was pushing it. 'You're…not mad?'

'Oh. Did you want me to be?' Tenpou asked penitently.

Kenren's jaw dropped. 'Well, I did just play hooky.'

'Anyone would have done the same. Besides,' those pretty eyes twinkled, 'it gave me a good excuse for being absent myself.' Squint. 'Ah. Taisho, is that sake?'

Kenren began to laugh. 'I think I'll like you.'

Tenpou smirked. 'Kindred spirits and all.'

'Exactly.'


	8. Haircut

_**H is for Haircut**_

There was no reason to miss him, really. He'd been a ghost, half real and half imagined, a strange interlude in a life that he tried to keep featureless and simple. He hadn't even bothered to name himself. And he'd gotten himself dead, sure, no problem, everybody leaves, half-breed, haven't you learnt that yet, you bloody ass? Set yourself up again, haven't you? And it wasn't a surprise at all, so it was pointless to keep thinking about it.

There was no reason at all to miss him, Gojyo decided.

And if he cut his hair, that was sheer coincidence.

A/N: not my most favourite. Oh well. Sorry for the gap. Finals and all.


	9. Intimacy

_**I is for Intimacy**_

Hakkai's hand was on his neck.

It was making his skin tingle.

This was why he never shared a bed. It was too uncomfortably intimate. Dangerous, especially for someone who…got attached…easily, like Gojyo did. Even with someone safely uncaring – detached, like Hakkai was.

Hakkai, who was holding on to him with all four limbs, so tight he couldn't breathe. Whose breath was on his forehead, warm and steady as if it had always been there, would be there always. Reassuring, soothing……painfully ephemeral.

He snuggled closer.

Take things while they lasted, he thought, and didn't know that Hakkai was thinking that too.


	10. Jeep

_**J is for Jeep**_

'Absolutely not.'

'But 'Kai……'

'He's a living being!'

'But……plush seats! It's either that or get bruised on the ground! And the rocks are _hard_!'

'Gojyo, dear–' and that was always a bad sign– 'Do listen. We. Are. Not. Doing. Anything. In. Jeep. Is that clear?'

Gojyo gulped.

'On the other hand,' Hakkai said, carefully eyeing the ground, while an evil little twinkle lit his eyes, 'There _is_ a very nice little lake a few kilometres ahead. And Jeep wouldn't mind taking us there, would he?'

Gojyo smirked. 'Ah, now you're talking.'

And they had NO idea how profoundly relieved Goujun was.

A/N: quick update, see? I have some of these all written out and others in various stages; sorry for being erratic. Goujun traumatisation in 10K fics is common - just following a noble tradition here.


	11. Kin

_**K is for Kin**_

They have both been wounded by family. Blood ties represent nothing good, for all the love they have felt has only ended in pain and loss and death. Whether the slash of talons or the stab of a blade, there are scars on them that have been marked by those they were meant (if, indeed, order and society were to play a part in the whims of fate) to share their lives with.

And it is pure irony that the apparent strangers their fates are bound up with were, in fact, their kin; a family of souls rather than blood.


	12. Late

_**L is for Late**_

He had wondered what the last thing he would see would be. Too tenacious to simply let go – a last defiance, spitting in Fate's eye – he waited.

Perhaps it would be the mud beneath him. Perhaps it would be blood, red blood. The rain that dripped over him. Or that light in the distance?

Then – someone startlingly familiar, even if the hair and the eyes were wrong and it was 500 years late, too_ late_.

_Kenren?_

Tenpou smiled vaguely, and the darkness rushed in.

His last thought – or so he believed – was _really, his timing is as poor as ever_.


	13. Monocle

_**M is for Monocle**_

Hakkai placed his monocle on the nightstand, and winced as his vision unfocused. Gojyo, smoking and staring out the window, was only a blur in his eyes: fire-hair, brown jacket, cigarette flame. The fine tracing of expressions on those mobile features were missing; the nuances that allowed him to see Gojyo, invisible.

He didn't like it.

So he went to him, was caught in warm arms. Gojyo was sharply defined now Hakkai was only a breath away, clear and unambiguous.

That was the best solution, he decided; to stay close enough to Gojyo that he could always see him perfectly.

A/N: shameless fluff, I know (is unrepentant) this is actually the first drabble I wrote, so. Just to let you know.


	14. Nag

A/N: in the second half now! Favourites, favourites?

_**N is for Nag**_

'Gojyo, please, that's _not _what beer cans are for.'

'Gojyo, we need some things from the grocer–'

'Gojyo, the dustbin's _right there_–'

'Gojyo, leaving the toilet seat up is unacceptable, even if we are both men.'

'Gojyo, do remember to buy eggs.'

'Gojyo, really, that's _quite_ inappropriate.'

'Gojyo, I understand that you're intoxicated, but kindly do not dance with the broom.'

'Gojyo, I hate to wake you, but this blanket is supposed to be for _two_ of us.'

'Gojyo…'

'Gojyo…'

'Gojyo…'

Hakkai shouldn't have to worry about Gojyo's affections; he _has _to be in love to put up with the man.


	15. Ordinary

_**O is for Ordinary**_

It's an ordinary day.

Get in the jeep, drive. The mountains roll past.

Stop for lunch. Afternoon, evening. No attacks. It's peaceful.

Sundown, you make camp. Gojyo drags you away from it, into silence and dark forests, and confesses.

You think you make a sound, but you're not sure.

He says something more, but you're not listening. You can barely stand.

His lips are hot and desperate on yours. He flees, doesn't wait for a reply, for any reaction.

You don't call him back. You can't, until you know what to say.

Silence. Darkness. Shock.

On ordinary days, everything changes.


	16. Player

_**P is for Player**_

'Were I you,' Tenpou observed, 'I'd try not to be so conspicuous. It's unhealthy.'

Kenren grinned. 'Ah, but you're nothing like me. I mean, it's hard to see you making all the generals jealous of your success with their wives.'

Tenpou thought that over seriously. 'I do see your point,' he said contemplatively, and smirked slowly, slowly. 'But you see, were I a player……' he leaned forward until they were close, 'it wouldn't be the generals who were jealous.' And he laid a tiny kiss on Kenren's nose before withdrawing.

Kenren's eyes widened, and then he began laughing madly.


	17. Quandary

**_Q is for Quandary _**

'Really, this is all your fault,' Tenpou said severely.

'I didn't think ahead, that's all,' Kenren protested.

'Impracticality does not constitute justification.'

'Yeah, okay, Mr-I-Ate-The-Thesaurus-For-Baby-Food. Now let's clean up.'

'I refuse to extend any effort towards cleaning when _you're_ responsible for the disarray.'

'For once,' Kenren muttered, wiping at the stains.

'Taisho, had your…impulsiveness been better controlled, this could have been averted.'

'But it was fun!' Kenren protested. 'Sure, we'll have to clean the books, but…'

Tenpou stared irritatedly at the library, which was extensively……decorated. His eyes fell on a thousand-year old manuscript covered with chibi-Konzens.

He twitched.

'Giving Goku markers? Inexcusable, Taisho.'


	18. Road

_**R is for Road**_

Gojyo has noticed that Hakkai's true personality shines through when he drives:

Whenever Gojyo and Goku argue too loudly, there are suddenly twice as many potholes.

Ditto with Sanzo getting snippy with Hakkai.

At least twice a week, Hakkai runs over a youkai.

Riding down cliffs is customarily done with one foot jammed on the accelerator.

Brakes are frivolous and must be used with the greatest discretion.

When carsick, Goku doesn't eat much; Hakkai usually does this when supplies are short.

Maybe they needn't make Hakkai fight their enemies; sending them on a road trip with him should do it.

A/N: sorry for the long break - a holiday, and now I have no 'net. Hug me.


	19. Selfish

**_S is for Selfish _**

Gojyo has never come first with anyone. He's learned to expect that, to make himself his first priority, because hey, someone has to.

So he's not too good at it. Big deal.

Things change, and he can't do that anymore, because he's too distracted by pretty green eyes to protect himself. Too close, too comfortable, too damn _happy_. Insidious, unexpected, addictive joy. And he wants that, so much.

It's not his life he puts first; it's his happiness. And he needs Hakkai alive to be happy, so he places Hakkai before himself.

Hakkai thinks Gojyo's unselfish.

Gojyo knows he's selfish.


	20. Tears

_**T is for Tears**_

Gojyo tells stories. When he's in the mood, he just starts talking. Stories about small families in distant lands, playing in the woods, father and mother and children laughing and happy. Stories about princes fighting for the sake of their land; their triumphant return home to family. Stories of ugly ducklings, princesses cursed with disfigurement, exiled warriors. Stories of belonging and home and happily ever afters. Hakkai hears him out carefully, waiting for the end of these loosely interconnected epics, when Gojyo's eyes close and it's not sweat that trickles down his face, because that's when he needs holding most.


	21. Understanding

**_U is for Understanding _**

'What do you want me to say,' Gojyo burst out bitterly. 'Yeah, I knew Banri was going to run. I stayed anyway. I'm like a pet dog; throw me a bone once and I'll die for you. So go on, yell at me for being an idiot. Just don't give me the silent treatment.'

'No,' Hakkai said calmly. 'I won't yell.'

'Why?' Gojyo asked almost plaintively.

'Because I know you, Gojyo.' Hakkai turned to face him. 'You give so freely and wholly of yourself. What else could you have done?'

'……'Kai?'

'It's all right.'

And the strangest thing was, it was.

****


	22. Vine

_**V is for Vine**_

A/N: this turned into a sort of sequel to Henna. Helps if you've read it, and is a trifle cryptic if you haven't.

'Hakkai.'

Hushed, hopeful, oddly young, the sound of his voice. Hakkai turned to face Gojyo. 'Yes?'

He swept aside the concealing fall of hair to reveal the vine Hakkai had carved over his scars with henna; that most familiar vine. 'Hakkai……what does this mean?'

'What do you want it to mean?' Hakkai replied reflexively.

'Please,' he said quietly. 'Please. Everything, anything, 'Kai, please…'

'Gojyo,' he sighed, moving to hold him. He felt lips curve against his neck, and then a half-chuckle, half-shiver against his body. 'Anything you want.' And that smile went deeper now, brighter. 'What I possess, I don't let go.'


	23. Wife

_**W is for Wife**_

'When did you eat?' Kenren asked wearily.

Tenpou pondered that as he ate ravenously, one eye still fixed on his book. 'Tuesday?' he ventured.

'Tuesday?' Kenren inquired. 'Which Tuesday was that?'

'Tuesday the tenth,' Tenpou said, still reading. Hmmm. Interesting symbolism……

'Tenpou, love.'

'Hmmm?'

'The last Tuesday was the seventeenth.'

'Oh, was it?' Tenpou asked through a mouthful of noodles. Ten days, then.

'You're going to die of starvation at this rate.'

'Not likely.'

'And why is that?' Kenren demanded, arms akimbo.

'Well, you'll be there, won't you?' Tenpou said, glancing up.

'Yeah,' Kenren said softly. 'I guess I will.'


	24. Xchange

_**X is for X-change**_

Kenren huffed. 'Honestly, what am I, your maid?'

'Gender misidentification,' Tenpou noted.

Kenren ignored that. 'Here I cook and clean and tidy up after you all the time and you don't even pay attention…Tenpou? Oi, Tenpou!'

'Hmmm?'

Kenren exploded. 'Tenpou, I swear, you owe me big-time!'

'And what, dear General, do I owe you?' Tenpou leered.

'Not _that_,' Kenren growled. 'You owe me chores. Years and years of them. Damn it, I want to be the slob for once while you do all the work!'

_Yeah, right, _Tenpou thought._ Like_ I'd_ ever do housework. _

'I _mean_ it, Tenpou!' Kenren roared.

A/N: They are so married.


	25. Years

_**Y is for Years**_

Hakkai's the one who notices the gray hair. (It clashes terribly with the red.)

Hakkai finds it funny.

Gojyo doesn't.

Gojyo flirts relentlessly with all the girls when he walks Hakkai to school. Hakkai snickers, undisturbed; wounded male pride.

When he returns, Gojyo is still snitty.

Hakkai simply smiles.

They go out. Gojyo, roaring drunk, tells everyone who's listening he's still an irresistible skirt-chasing sex-god.

This raises eyebrows; Gojyo hasn't chased anyone in some decades.

Gojyo staggers home, stumbles into bed. He's still pissed.

Hakkai whispers in his ear: still beautiful, so beautiful, always.

When he falls asleep, Gojyo's grinning.


	26. Zipper

_**Z is for Zipper**_

Ah, um, Hakkai?

Yes?

These jeans…

I mended them. The zipper was broken, wasn't it?

Yeah, but…you didn't have to.

Oh, no, it's the least I can do.

And you cooked. Again.

Mm-hm. I thought you'd like dinner when you ca…Gojyo, are you all right?

Yes. I'm…fine, yeah.

You don't look well.

No, it's just – I dunno. Nobody's ever done this for me, ya know?

If I shouldn't–

No! No, that's not what…I like it. I like it a lot, okay? But you don't have to. You know that, right?

Of course. But…I do want to.

'Kai…

Gojyo?

Nah, it's nothing.

Oh. All right.

A/N: well, that's the last of the lot it's been a good run, ne? If I may make a request: could you please let me know which drabbles were your favourites? And this was the first Saiyuki fic of mine to break 100 reviews! Wahhh! Thanks to you all – I (really really) wouldn't have done it without you. Specifically and in no particular order: A'mael, Gen50, s0hmam0miji, Scrunchy, Attiqah Gensui, Scrunchy, UpperClassK9, Lauand and Eyes of Shinigami: thanks for the funny, thoughtful and cute reviews!


End file.
